


Fall

by maidofviolets



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Post-Canon, Sneaking Out, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidofviolets/pseuds/maidofviolets
Summary: Even after regaining her ability to fly, Akko is still having trouble controlling her broom - but she's determined to figure it out.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I could write something for these two! I hope the Amakko tag enjoys this lil thing.

Akko was flying.

Well, floating. There were some people out there who would nitpick and say that to be flying she had to be _moving,_ actually going somewhere on her broom rather than just hovering in one place, and that there was no way she could call herself a flier when this was all she could do, blah blah blah. Those people didn’t matter. She had come down to the school grounds today to learn how to do just that, and she was going to succeed, darn it.

“Akko, are you sure you don’t want to just wait until class?” Lotte had asked earlier, when Akko had confidently announced her departure from the library in order to practice. “At least let me and Sucy come and help.”

“Thanks for the offer, Lotte, but no can do!” Akko tapped her broom on the floor in defiance. “I’m gonna surprise everyone by flying amazingly in class tomorrow. I mean, I can already float – how hard can the rest of it be?”

“Well…” Lotte glanced worriedly at Sucy, who was calmly hunched over a book of pharmacology, and then back to Akko. “Just let us know if you need help, okay?”

Sucy watched as Akko darted noisily out the door, several studious students glaring after her. “She’ll be fine,” she said. “Probably.”

Lotte laughed uncertainly, making sure to keep her voice down.

Truthfully, Akko had resolved to not ask for help at all. She wanted to try as many times as she could on her own first, because the image of showing up to Professor Nelson’s class and being able to fly with the same agility as all the other witches wouldn’t leave her head. She knew she couldn’t reach Diana or Amanda’s level in just a day, but she didn’t want to be stuck a couple of feet off the ground trying to learn how to balance while everyone else went ahead. 

Man. Even with her magic coming back, she still had a lot to catch up on.

Akko let out a steady breath. Magic was of course about visualising the outcome, but also about chasing all your self-doubts away. That was hardly a problem for her. She thought about chasing them out of her head with a big stick and giggled to herself, then remembered she was currently suspended in mid-air and should probably concentrate on that instead.

She imagined herself flying up to the second floor of the school, and the broom rose a little further off the ground. Getting there.

“Okay,” she said, attempting to follow Professor Nelson’s word on bonding with her broom. “Hey! I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but I think we’re really becoming great friends now! And uh, I’d really, really like you to go over there.” She pointed towards a small tree a few metres away. “Pretty please?”

No response. Her persuasive tone fell into annoyance. “Hey, I asked you nicely—woah!”

Her hair whipped into her face as her broom shot up several metres into the air, almost throwing her off. Akko hunched over it desperately, gripping it with both hands while trying not to lose focus and fall. “I said _forward,_ not _up!_ Are you trying to be the Shooting Star or something? Jeez!”

Waving awkwardly to the startled students in a nearby window, she just about managed to float down again. For once she was glad to have her feet touch solid ground and hopped off her broom with a sigh, before holding it out in front of her and studying it, frowning.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Are you tired? Wanna do some cleaning?” She flipped it around and dusted the grass in circles. “Is that good enough? Or do you want to go somewhere else? Gah, what else did the professor say…” 

After mulling over it for a while, she decided she was getting nowhere, sat on her broom once more, and tried again.

***

“You’re going out at this hour, Akko?”

Everyone was filing out of Alchemy. Akko nodded at Lotte’s question and rolled her shoulders until she felt a satisfying pop. Her arms did hurt a little, but she tried to ignore it. “Yup! Can’t waste a moment. I’ve still got a long way to go.”

Sucy raised her eyebrows. “It’s dark. You’ll crash.”

“I won’t crash! And curfew isn’t till--”

A sharp voice startled them both. “Akko.”

Akko turned in surprise, and her shoulders sagged when she realised that Diana had overheard their conversation.

Diana folded her arms. “It’s reckless to train outside of class in the first place, and especially in the dark.” Her voice was as stern as always, and somehow Akko knew she wasn’t going to be convinced. “I saw you practicing earlier. If all your focus is going into keeping yourself stable, how are you going to illuminate your surroundings?”

“Uh…”

“Precisely. Under proper supervision, I’m sure you’ll find—”

“Lotte!” Abandoning her wish to show off the next day, Akko threw her arms around her unsuspecting friend. “You’re always so controlled when flying! Please teach me before tomorrow!”

Diana pressed a hand to her forehead, and Lotte’s eyes flickered wildly from one till the other. “Um, Akko? I don’t think that’s what Diana meant by proper supervision…”

“Please!”

“…and I have to study.” She ducked swiftly out of Akko’s grip. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“Then, Sucy?”

When Akko looked over to where she thought Sucy was, she was greeted with an empty space. She blinked, about to dive into the crowd looking for her, but decided it was probably for the best. She’d probably turn her broom handle into a mushroom or something, or push her off some more high buildings.

Still, that didn’t stop her from being irritated. Diana rested a hand on her shoulder as she passed, a conciliatory gesture rather than a comforting one.

“Everyone has things to do, Akko. Leave it till tomorrow.”

***

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Akko frowned up at the wooden slats of Lotte’s bunk bed, a dull grey in the darkness of their room. She could hear her breathing quietly, and across from her she could make out the outline of Sucy’s still form. They were both calmly, soundly, asleep.

But Akko couldn’t sleep. She’d missed her chance to practice after class, and had barely anything to show for her efforts. The thought of being stuck doing the basics tomorrow filled her with a sinking feeling, despite what others had said to her during her flight party – that she wasn’t stuck without flight anymore, that she could finally participate in class with the rest of them and maybe even win the Luna Nova Cup for real one day. They’d encouraged her at the time, and she was still looking on the bright side about the whole thing – being able to fly at all was still a step forward.

Akko rolled over. She knew by now that everyone had to start somewhere, and that becoming the awe-inspiring witch of her dreams would take time, but she’d been filled with drive ever since her feet had first left the ground at the party. She couldn’t just _sleep_ on it. Despite spending all her free time working on her flying, every instinct was nagging at her to do something _now._

She heard a small tap from the window, but didn’t think anything of it. It was probably just a moth or something.

The tap came again, this time three times. She sat up, took a look at the window and almost fell out of bed. Then she tried to yell, but clapped her hands over her mouth when she remembered how late it was. Instead, she whispered incredulously.

“Amanda?!”

Amanda gave her a thumbs-up, hovering on her broom outside, and pointed to the door.

***

“There you are!” Amanda said when Akko rounded the corner, hair reminiscent of a bird’s nest and robes flung on in a panic. “I thought you’d tripped into a trash can or something.”

Akko jabbed at her with her broom, which Amanda dodged without much effort. “Shut up! Lotte’s a super light sleeper, so I had to be careful. Why did you call me out here?”

She received a snort in reply. “I can’t believe you came down here without even asking that first.” Akko flushed indignantly, and Amanda tilted her head, reconsidering. “Actually, I can. Never mind. Anyway.” She hopped off her broom and landed neatly on the grass. “I heard you talking to Diana earlier. About flying. To be honest, I kinda wondered if you’d just ignored her and snuck out anyway, but I guess not.”

Akko stared at her, about to toss some kind of retort back, and then her eyes widened as she processed the rest. “Are you gonna teach me to fly?”

Amanda nodded, a smug grin on her face. “That’s the plan.” She then walked quickly past Akko and grabbed her hood, pulling her along despite her protests. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere with less windows.”

“Hey, hands off! I can walk!” Akko yanked herself out of Amanda’s grip and hurried after her, not wanting to get left behind.

She was confident that Amanda knew where they were going; she’d had far more rule-breaking exploits than Akko after all, and that was saying something. Though that didn’t stop Akko from being slightly on edge. They’d been on escapades together in the past, but it was still kind of unlike Amanda to go out of her way to help her with something.

Sneaking around the school grounds at night was very Amanda-like, however. Akko grinned, rising adrenaline chasing away any hint of nervousness she’d been feeling before.

Darting from one tree to the next, making sure not to get caught in the light of the Philosopher’s Stone, the two of them made it safely to the thicker canopy of trees outside the school. It was a little cold, but Akko barely noticed, her head buzzing with excitement. She’d been outside the dorms after hours before, but there was something special about this. Maybe it was simply the thrill of sneaking out, or the thought of finally learning how to fly after all these months, or the idea of flying alongside Amanda instead of on the back of her broom, although the latter had also been fun, she wasn’t denying that-- 

“Hey. You just gonna stand there gawking or are you gonna get on your broom?”

Akko pulled herself together. “Right!”

They had stopped a little beyond the edge of the trees, in a clearing just large enough to practice in. Akko positioned herself, checked the wind, made sure there were no trees too close to her that she could crash into, while Amanda leant against a tree and waited, looking bored. When Akko finally called “Tia Freyre!” and rose off the ground immediately after, she raised an eyebrow. “It listens to you immediately now, huh?”

“It was barely delayed in the first place!” Akko shot back, and promptly almost fell off. “Woah!”

“Easy, easy. Don’t tell me you can’t even balance yet.”

She stuck out her tongue. “That was your fault and you know it. Are you gonna teach me anything or what?” 

“How about you try moving first?”

“Fine!”

Akko steadied herself and closed her eyes. She focused on the air around her and the feeling of floating, imagined soaring through the night sky, and willed her broom to move forward with all her might.

It obeyed. Her eyes shot open and she crowed in excitement. “It’s working!”

Before she had time to process what was happening, the broom immediately shot upwards and catapulted her straight into a tree. Dazed and covered in orange leaves, Akko tuned into Amanda’s laughter from beneath her and struggled out of the branches, fuming. “Quit it!”

Amanda was clutching her stomach. “How in the hell did you manage that?”

“I don’t know! Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Akko stamped on the branch, showering Amanda with debris. “Where did my broom go? Don’t tell me it broke.”

“It fell after throwing you into the sun. I’ve got it.” Amanda held it up and Akko swung down from the tree, bruised physically and possibly emotionally. “Try a couple more times.”

“Did you bring plasters?”

“Not one.”

Akko puffed out her cheeks. “I don’t even know why I asked.”

After throwing herself around the clearing a couple more times, Akko was beginning to get fed up. “Hey, if you’re just gonna stand there—”

“You’re thinking too hard.”

“Huh?”

Amanda spun her broom in a full circle and hopped onto it with ease. “Don’t think of it like some kind of inanimate object you have to move with brain power. Remember your broom party? You didn’t even realise you were flying until it happened.”

Blinking, Akko tilted her head. “Then how am I supposed to do it?”

She was answered with what looked like a circus act. Amanda flipped herself over so she was standing on her broom and shot off across the clearing, making a sharp turn and looping back in a zig-zag before she left Akko’s sight. Akko’s hair was blown right back as Amanda flew up into the sky, where she performed a series of tricks that Akko’s eyes could barely follow – flipping over her broom, landing on the handle, allowing herself to fall off _backwards_ and grab the broom just in time to swing herself back up again.

Before Akko knew it she was back in front of her again, perched proudly on her broom. She then leapt off and stood up, robes barely ruffled, the corner of her mouth quirked up into a smile. 

Akko was gawping. “How?”

“Why’re you so surprised? You’ve seen that tons of times.”

“But now that I’m trying to learn it looks even more out of reach.” She pouted, kicking at a stone by her feet. 

“That’s not the Akko I know.” At the sound of leaves crunching underfoot, Akko looked up to see Amanda standing in front of her, and then lurched back when Amanda tapped her on the head with her broom. “C’mon. Another shot?”

“But I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Akko burst out. “I was so sure I could do it, and that it would be super easy from here on out, but it’s not! Amanda, your flying is amazing – it looks like it’s as easy as eating or sleeping to you - like, you can freaking _let go_ of it and know exactly where it is when you land! It’s like your broom is a part of you or something and I don’t know how you’re doing it or how you even learned to do it but it looks so fun and I just want to figure it out already…”

She broke off, running out of things to say. She expected Amanda to look smug, but instead she looked almost surprised. “Carry on.”

“I’m not giving you an ego boost!”

“No, I mean before that. About how it looks.”

Akko blinked. “Like eating or sleeping, or like the broom is…” She looked at her hands. “Oh. I think I get it.”

Amanda grinned. “Yeah? Want another go?”

Akko nodded firmly.

This time, when she rose off the ground, she didn’t try to push the broom to move with willpower. Instead she just closed her eyes and imagined herself deciding to walk or run somewhere, like she were as used to flying a broom as breathing. And, sure enough, she felt herself beginning to float forward – even when she opened her eyes, her broom remained calm, not chucking her off or failing in the first three seconds. 

She sped up a little, wanting to feel the breeze in her hair. She was flying. She was really flying!

“Amanda!” she called triumphantly, twisting around to try and spot her. “It’s working! I’m—”

Then her broom hit something solid and Akko found herself tumbling onto the grass again, head spinning for the umpteenth time in the past hour. As she lay there realising she’d hit a tree and that looking anywhere but forward was a pretty bad idea when learning how to fly a broom, Amanda’s face blurred into view.

“Yo, you okay?” She wasn’t even bothering to conceal her laughter as she knelt down beside Akko’s dazed form. “Y’know, you should probably look where you’re—”

Akko threw her arms around her and pulled her down into the leaves.

“Wh- hey!” Amanda struggled in her grip but Akko rolled over and pinned her down, stuffing dead leaves down her back. Amanda yelled in protest and the two scuffled in the dirt, each trying to gain the advantage, but Akko’s surprise attack had worked in her favour; she managed to haul herself up from the ground and put Amanda out of commission by sitting heavily on her stomach. Amanda wheezed and glared up at her, but there was an amused spark in her eyes too, and Akko grinned back.

“That’s for being a moron and not telling me sooner,” she said, folding her arms proudly. 

Amanda scowled. “You’re the moron! I’m not a teacher, y’know. I don’t think about how I fly. I just kinda do it.”

“Wait, so you weren’t just being all weird and cryptic about it?”

“Me? Weird and cryptic?” She snorted. “I thought that if I showed you again, you’d figure something out. And I was right. Wasn’t I?” She flashed Akko one of her bright grins.

“Oh?” Akko prodded her forehead, smugness radiating from her features. “Amanda O'Neill, did you just call me smart?”

Amanda froze, and then her grin morphed into a grimace. “Like hell!” She began to struggle again, finally managing to heave Akko off with sheer force. Akko’s back hit the ground as she was shoved into a pile of fallen leaves, Amanda’s eyes burning with challenge barely a foot away from her own, and she was suddenly aware of how close they were, of a churning feeling in her chest—

And all of a sudden, Amanda was gone. Akko sat up, bewildered, to see that she had grabbed her broom, and just managed to hear her say “Catch me if you can!” before taking to the skies like a rocket.

“Hey!” She staggered to her feet and seized her own broom, completely forgetting all her failed attempts. “Get back here!”

She barely had to think about going after Amanda to make it happen.

The two flew just above the trees, Akko darting after Amanda as fast as she could. As much as she’d like to pretend otherwise she was aware that Amanda was a much faster flier than her, but Amanda seemed to realise this too, and that it wouldn’t be any fun if she left Akko completely in the dust, so she doubled back, winding circles around her just out of Akko’s reach before soaring off again. Akko barely stopped to think about how she was staying afloat, or what would happen if her concentration broke, or even that she was flying at all – all she felt was the wind on her face, the cool air on her skin, and focused solely on chasing Amanda above the treetops.

Amanda slowed a little, allowing Akko to pull up beside her, but keeping just out of range. “You’re not half bad, huh? Surprised you haven’t just given up.”

“Never!” Akko stuck out her tongue, and Amanda just laughed, rolling out of her reach when Akko tried to crash into her side. She then soared upwards, far beyond the tallest tree in the forest, and when Akko tried to follow she looped around as fast as lightning and let go of her broom like she had earlier, ready to land on it as soon as her momentum faded.

Akko wasn’t sure what prompted her to do it. Maybe it was because she was sick of being the gawping audience, or maybe it was just a silly impulse decision. All she knew was that she was _not_ going to let Amanda land on her broom again.

She raced forwards as fast as she could, reached out, and caught Amanda in her arms.

Amanda stared at her incredulously, and Akko stared back. She hadn’t planned it further than this.

Amanda was the one who spoke first. “This is the wrong way ‘round.”

Akko snorted. “I’ll drop you.”

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try.” With perfect precision Amanda flung herself out of Akko’s grip, grabbed onto the front of her broom, spun around and landed in front of Akko, bumping her closer to the back for space.

Outraged, Akko shoved her in return. “What are you doing?! This is my broom!”

“And you just let mine fall, damnit! Hold on tight – we’re going down!”

She barely gave Akko any time to secure herself before shooting towards the ground like a comet.

With the wind whistling in her ears and the threat of falling far more imminent than before, all Akko could do was cling onto Amanda for dear life. As the ground – and Amanda’s broom – rushed up to meet them, she swore she saw her entire life flash before her eyes.

And then they were up again, gliding away from the treetops. Akko opened her eyes – she hadn’t even realised she’d squeezed them shut – and saw Amanda in front of her, her broom settled comfortably in her palms. Relief washed over Akko; it could’ve smashed to pieces. 

“So,” Amanda said, looking back at her. “One more round?”

Akko tilted her head thoughtfully. Her adrenaline had peaked but it was now wearing off, leaving her tired and wondering what time it was. She sighed, leaning into Amanda’s back. She was warm. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

“Man. I never thought I’d see you get tired of flying.” 

They glided back down to the ground, where Amanda left Akko in charge of her own broom once again after making sure her own was okay. Looking down at the soft grass of the clearing, she was suddenly struck with the urge to flop down on it and gaze up at the stars, though at the same time she remembered that if she were too tired tomorrow she wouldn’t be able to fly in Professor Nelson’s class and all of this would’ve been for nothing. 

So instead, she slung her broom over her shoulder and followed Amanda through the woods.

They walked in silence for a little while. Akko was the one to break it.

“Y’know, I was wondering,” she began. “Why did you come and help me?”

Amanda shrugged, her face hidden. “Why not?”

“Is that it?”

“Does there need to be more?”

Akko huffed. “I guess not.”

She assumed that was the end of their conversation, but after a long minute had passed, Amanda spoke again. “I mean… it’s not a huge deal, y’know?” She folded her arms, not looking Akko in the eye. “Sure, it’s hilarious to watch you flop at stuff over and over—”

“Hey!”

“—but… y’know. This isn’t so bad either, right?”

Akko stared at her, her pace slowing a little as she processed this. “You mean… huh?”

“Hey, look, we’re almost back at the dorms!” Amanda interrupted suddenly, starting to jog faster towards the school. “Uh, I guess I’ll see you later—”

“Not so fast!” She was quickly knocked over when Akko cannonballed into her on her broom, knocking them both to the ground. While Amanda struggled, Akko sat up, pinning her to the dirt. “You aren’t about to get all sappy on me and then run away. That’s not happening!”

“Who’s being sappy? Get off me!”

“Never!”

Amanda was stronger than her, though. With a decisive shove Akko found herself with her back on the grass again, and was about to launch to her feet in preparation for another chase, but was surprised when Amanda leaned over her instead of bolting in the other direction.

“What are you—”

Amanda grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her square on the mouth.

Time seemed to stop. Akko’s brain had frozen, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her hands were stone-still, poised to defend herself from another wrestling bout, and then caught completely off guard when that wasn’t at all what followed.

She’d never really been one to dream of romance or an ideal partner, but like most people she’d seen magical, beautified kisses in movies and the like and she could safely say that this was definitely not that. She’d never seen anyone squeeze their partner’s face like this, for one. Nor was your mouth supposed to feel almost bruised from the impact. Honestly, it pretty much just felt like they’d smashed their faces together by accident.

But it hadn’t been an accident, and the intention was clear. Amanda broke away after only a second that felt like an eternity to Akko, who managed to collect her thoughts just enough to grab her arm before she could escape.

For a few moments they both just stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Amanda was the first to break eye contact. “I, uh—”

“You win.”

“Huh?”

“I said you win.” Akko shrugged, aware that her face resembled a very ripe tomato at this point. Her legs felt like jelly. “We were wrestling, weren’t we? And I… uh. Can’t really get up. After that. So.”

It was hard to tell in this light, but Akko was certain Amanda’s face mirrored her own. Amanda sagged her shoulders and looked away, pressing a hand to her face. “You’re so damn weird.”

_“I’m_ weird?” Akko sat up, puffing out her cheeks. “You’re the one who _kissed_ me after trying to run away from me! Make up your mind!”

“Fine!” Amanda spun around again and this time Akko could definitely see how red she was. Combined with her disgruntled expression, she almost burst out laughing.

This sure had taken a turn, huh?

“I—damnit, I’m not good at this.” It was strange, seeing Amanda embarrassed, but there was something endearing about it. “Look, Akko. There are some things about you that I just don’t get. Like… I’ve never met anyone as persistent as you, or so damn happy all the time, and I have no idea how you keep it up. But I also like that about you, y’know?” She grinned a little, and Akko couldn’t help but smile back. “And, uh, I mean… this should be obvious now, but when I say I like that about you, I mean.” She coughed. “More than friends. Y’know.”

“Y-yeah.” Somehow, Akko still had her voice – she was sure it had evaporated with her remaining shreds of composure. “I get what you mean.” She laughed, bringing a hand up to the back of her neck. “Man, this is really weird! I’m not used to this at all.”

“You can say that again.”

Akko did consider saying it again, but decided she’d had enough of beating around in the bush. She reached forward, grabbing Amanda’s other hand and staring directly into her eyes.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

“I like you too, Amanda! You’re so cool and every time we hang out together we end up getting into some weird mess, but I love that. That’s what I like about you.” She squeezed her eyes shut and almost shouted. “Please be my girlfriend!”

“Keep it down!” Amanda shoved her hand over Akko’s mouth. “We’re right by the school!”

“Is that a yes?”

Amanda looked at her, and then turned away with a huff. “Moron. Of course it’s a yes.”

Akko grinned and flung her arms around Amanda, who made a mock-choking sound as she was squeezed with affection. Akko may’ve had trouble flying a broom, but she was not weak by any means, especially if she could give Amanda a run for her money even just play-fighting. After nuzzling into her shoulder, Akko gave Amanda a clumsy kiss on the cheek, before standing up and marching away, cheeks rosy and broom in hand.

Amanda grinned and followed, letting Akko take her hand and lace their fingers together as they crossed the last bit of the distance towards the dorms.

***

“Wow, Akko, you’ve really gotten better!” Lotte’s eyes were wide at the sight of Akko flying smoothly next to her, seeing barely any trace of the girl who’d continuously toppled off her broom the day before. “I guess the training really did pay off.”

“Yeah!” Akko scratched the back of her head, laughing. “I-I guess it just clicked at last! Weird, huh?”

She caught Sucy’s eye as she said it, and blanched when she realised she was looking at her with a very knowing look. She hoped she hadn’t woken her up leaving or entering the dorm, but at least Sucy wasn’t the type to go telling everyone about that kind of stuff.

“Yes, Miss Kagari, you have certainly improved your control,” Professor Nelson noted as everyone came to a stop, stepping off their brooms and onto the grass. “But _please,_ fly in formation as discussed, and do not try to weave between the other students. One Amanda is enough to handle – we don’t need another in the future.”

On the other side of the fliers, Amanda threw a peace sign in Akko’s direction, and Akko returned it as Professor Nelson turned her back.

Last night was an unspoken secret that only the two of them knew about, but part of Akko was a little sad that it had ended so fast. Still, that just meant that they had to spend even more time together under normal circumstances to make up for it. Not a problem.

She jogged over to Amanda, who had just turned her back, and prodded her in the side. Amanda spun around. “The hell—oh, Akko. What’s up?”

“Wanna eat lunch together after class?”

Amanda blinked, then grinned. “Why not? I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

Akko beamed back. “Race you to the woods?”

“You think you can beat me? That’s cute.”

The day was warm and sunny, with golden and orange trees circling the school grounds and leaves fluttering this way and that in the wind. Akko looked up to the autumn sky, feeling lighter than ever, and not just because she’d been flying.

She glanced at Amanda next to her, ginger hair practically glowing in the sunlight, and readied her broom. 

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
